1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward apparatus and methods for conveying and operating analytical instrumentation within a well borehole. More specifically, the invention is directed toward measurements of parameters of interest such as borehole conditions and parameters of earth formation penetrated by the borehole. A tubular such as a drill string is preferably used to convey the required analytical instrumentation.
2. Background of the Art
Properties of borehole environs are of great importance in hydrocarbon production. These parameters of interest include parameters related to the borehole, parameters related to properties of formations penetrated by the borehole, and parameters associated with the drilling and the subsequent production from the borehole. Borehole parameters include temperature and pressure, borehole wall imaging, caliper, orientation and the like. Formation properties include density, porosity, acoustic velocity, resistivity, formation fluid type, formation imaging, pressure and permeability. Parameters associated with drilling include weight on bit, borehole inclination, borehole direction and the like.
Properties of borehole environs are typically obtained using two broad types or classes of geophysical technology. The first class is typically referred to as wireline technology, and the second class is typically referred to as “measurement-while-drilling” (MWD) or “logging-while-drilling” (LWD).
Using wireline technology, a downhole instrument comprising one or more sensors is conveyed along the borehole by means of a cable or “wireline” after the well has been drilled. The downhole instrument typically communicates with surface instrumentation via the wireline. Measures of borehole and formation parameters of interest are typically obtained in real time at the surface of the earth. These measurements are typically recorded as a function of depth within the borehole thereby forming a “log” of the measurements. Basic wireline technology has been expanded to other embodiments. As an example, the downhole instrument can be conveyed by a tubular such as coiled production tubing. As another example, downhole instrument is conveyed by a “slick line” which does not serve as a data and power conduit to the surface. As yet another example, the downhole instrument is conveyed by the circulating mud within the borehole. In embodiments in which the conveyance means does not also serve as a data conduit with the surface, measurements and corresponding depths are recorded within the tool, and subsequently retrieved at the surface to generate the desired log. These are commonly referred to as “memory” tools. All of the above embodiments of wireline technology share a common limitation in that they are used after the borehole has been drilled.
Using MWD or LWD technology, measurements of interest are typically made while the borehole is being drilled, or at least made during the drilling operation when the drill string is periodically removed or “tripped” to replace worn drill bits, wipe the borehole, ream the borehole, set intermediate strings of casing, and the like.
Both wireline and LWD/MWD technologies offer advantages and disadvantages which generally known in the art, and will mentioned only in the most general terms in this disclosure for purpose of brevity. Certain wireline measurements produce more accurate and precise measurements than their LWD/MWD counterparts. As an example, dipole shear acoustic logs are more suitable for wireline operation than for the acoustically “noisy” drilling operation. Certain LWD/MWD measurements yield more accurate and precise measurements than their wireline counterparts since they are made while the borehole is being drilled and before drilling fluid invades the penetrated formation in the immediate vicinity of the well borehole. As examples, certain types of shallow reading nuclear logs are often more suitable for LWD/MWD operation than for wireline operation. Certain wireline measurements employ articulating pads which directly contact the formation and which are deployed by arms extending from the main body of the wireline tool. Examples include certain types of borehole imaging and formation testing tools. Pad type measurements have previously not been incorporated in LWD/MWD systems, since LWD/MWD measurements are typically made while the measuring instrument is being rotating by the drill string. Stated another way, if the pad type instrument is locked to a rotating drill string, the pads and extension arms would be quickly sheared off by the rotating action of the drill string.